Jim the Jester
Jim the Jester, otherwise known as "Solitaire", is a happy man who enjoys entertaining people even if they don't apprecaite it. He can get a little perverted when Mr. Badonska is around, as is part of his act as Mr. Badonska's first mate. Life Jim was born to a travelling circus. He knew no other life than the carefree one. His parents once said to him that he could juggle before he could walk. The circus was like any other, it had jesters, jugglers, dancers, acrobats, magicians, fortune tellers and animal tamers. Jim's parents owned the circus and ran it with pride. They were the stars of the show, brilliant jugglers, truely magical magicians and skilled acrobats. They taught Jim everything they knew. Unfortunately, the show did not go on for this circus. After twenty years the circus finally came to a close, its finances worn out. Jim was thirteen. No one seemed interested in circuses for a time. Jim and his parents were left with only the shirts on their backs and a few scrapings of coin. They found work entertaining in court houses and taverns around the place, making only a small earning. After a few years of traveling, they scraped up enough coin to buy themselves a small cottage in a village. From there they ran a small theatre where they preformed for the local village people. When Jim was nineteen, he felt the call of adventure once more, stirring him to leave the village. Jim packed only the essentials and left his parents behind. He eventually ended up travelling with Mr. Badonska for a time and recently arrived in Solaris during the recent Haloween event. Solitaire There was a few years gap between when Jim met with Mr. Badonska and him leaving his parents. During this time, he met up with a strange cult that called themselves "The Harlequins". He was introduced to them by the old magician from his circus, who was a Death Jester within the cult. As per Harlequin tradition, Jim was given a show name, something to identify him when the Harlequins preformed. The name was originally "Excentrique", and with his great skill in acrobatics, juggling and magic tricks, Jim quickly rose through the ranks of the cult until he had earned the rank of Death Jester. Shortly before meeting with Mr. Badonska, the Solitaire of the time was old and dying. The Dance of the Chosen would have to be preformed to decide who would become the next Solitaire. The Dance was a marathon, the Death Jesters would preform and dance to a constantly changing rhythm. It was believed the one who managed to stay awake or not collapse for the longest time of the dance would have the favour of Cegorath, the Laughing God, and would be suitable to become the next Solitaire. As a Death Jester, Jim was expected to preform, and so he did. He danced and juggled and throught the day, the rest of the Death Jesters slowly fell. By midday the second day all but Jim had fallen, but he still did not stop. After another two days, Jim finally stopped. He had been in a trance, he had no idea how much time had passed. The other Death Jesters were envious of his endurance and praising of his talent. They enstowed upon him the mantle of the Solitaire. From then on, all records of "Excentrique" were removed from the Harlequins, and those who knew Jim's real name were removed from the Harlequins. Jim was now the Solitaire. A side note: Since someone seemed confused about this before, when Jim is in his Solitaire persona he wears a mask that completely hides his face. You wouldn't know he was Jim unless you knew him very well and could recognise his voice. Skills A list of Jim's non-aggressive skills: *Juggling *Acrobatics *Magic Tricks Jim's aggressive skills: *Dual-knife weilding *Knife throwing *Speed Relationships Another simple list of the people Jim has interected with. Names that are underlined are people he interacts with as Solitaire. (( I'm not good at writing these sorts of things so if anyone wants me to add something then go ahead )) *Elezil Faelyn - A treasured friend of Solitaire. He enjoys her company and enjoys her preformances as a Harlequin. *Chelle - A friend of Solitaire. He believes she will one day be able to become a brilliant Harlequin *Pax - While not exactly a friend, Solitaire considers him a valuable member of the troupe. *Gretel Gearlock - A female mechanic that was in the Trial of Stone, after the trial she offered to forge a weapon he so wanted....but so far Solitaire has been the only one to atcually make her smile (( Danke for the assistance with this one Snow )) *Mr. Badonska - Jim is his first mate and rival. Category:Human Category:OC